


ART - Operation Romance

by Tarlan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Romance, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for Trope Bingo - AU: Romance Novel</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Operation Romance

Hawaii Five-0 is a show I love to watch but have never checked out the fandom. However, when looking for a way to illustrate this prompt, I spotted this wonderful photo of 'Steve' as a doctor and simply had to use it. If this story has not already been written by someone then I hope someone will feel inspired. Please let me knowif that happens as I'd love to read the story :)

**Click on image for larger size**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/553065/553065_original.jpg)

.


End file.
